Super Smash Bros. (universe)
The Super Smash Bros.'' universe''' refers to the collection of characters, stages, and properties, original to the Super Smash Bros. series, featured alongside the other licensed game characters and properties seen in the series. It may be considered the universe that "hosts" the Super Smash Bros. series. Its emblem is immediately recognizable yet deceptively simple—a simple circle crossed by two lines. Franchise description Through 1998, second-party Nintendo developer HAL Laboratory, creator of the Kirby franchise and led by Masahiro Sakurai, developed a fighting game for the Nintendo 64 titled Super Smash Bros.. The game was originally planned to be released only in Japan, and it had a small budget and a little amount of promotion attached; it was developed more as a "novelty product" rather than a high-profile heavily-anticipated video game and was not expected to be a huge success. The event proved otherwise; the game was popular and successful enough in Japan after its 1999 release that it was decided to be distributed as an international release, and it garnered immense critical acclaim and sales figures abroad as well as at home. It was popular for featuring famous Nintendo characters such as Mario from the series, Link from universe, Fox McCloud from the univers, and Pikachu from the phenomenally popular , and it gained high marks for its unique take on the fighting genre. The success of Super Smash Bros. provided HAL Laboratory the incentive and financial means to develop the series' 2001 GameCube sequel, Super Smash Bros. Melee, with a larger development team and higher production values. It was released to a massive amount of glowing, positive reviews, and was widely received as a vast improvement over its predecessor, with upgraded graphics and audio, refined gameplay, and a tremendous amount of new characters and content. It became the GameCube's best-selling title, with sales of over 7 million copies worldwide. The depth of the game was such that in the years after its initial release, the appearances of various fan-organized tournaments set in motion thriving international tournament scenes for the game, and Melee was soon officially made part of the game rosters of Major League Gaming and Evolution Championship Series. The tournament scene also provided fame for champion players such as Ken Hoang, generally hailed as the best player of Melee in the world. The long-awaited third game in the series, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, was first previewed at May 2006 at E3, and after a second trailer for the game was shown at Nintendo World six months later, the game was released globally from early-to-mid 2008. Developed not by HAL Laboratory, but by Sora, a group headed by Sakurai himself, Brawl is the first installment in the series to feature characters from third-party developers. Among the game's many new features are a full single-player story mode named Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary; a stage builder for creating custom stages to battle in; new gameplay mechanics like Final Smashes and swimming; and, put simply, a lot more of everything in general, from characters and collectibles to stages and music. While it has been critically and commercially successful and received glowing marks from game critics, the fanbase was divided by controversy over its fundamental multiplayer differences from Melee, including lighter gravity and randomized tripping which lends to a less offense-oriented metagame. Some in the community have even responded by developing homebrew hacks to alter Brawl to play more like Melee, which is a source of further controversy. Nevertheless, the metagame of Brawl is officially studied like Melee was, having its own Tier list developed and routinely updated by the community. In the Super Smash Bros. series, the emphasis is not on lowering opponents health meters to zero to achieve a KO, but rather sending the opponent Out Of Bounds with strong Smash Attacks that send them flying far away enough that they reach one of the stage's four borders and lose a life. Inflicting damage on opponents raises their percentage meters, and higher percentage meters mean that the opponents will fly away further when the character with that meter is attacked. Each of the available fighters aims to be unique, featuring their own move styles as well as their own collections of Special Moves. All fighters have the ability to double-jump, and most have a Special Move that constitutes a third jump, and what is often seen in standard competitive gameplay is a fighter sent flying away by an attack and trying to return to the edge of the stage with multiple jumps to avoid losing a life. With stages that come in all shapes and sizes, most of them featuring their own environmental hazards to complicate the action, and items that can appear and be wielded to assist a character's game, a given entry in the series is always a dramatic departure from the formula of standard fighting games. The popularity and legacy of Melee is such that regularly exploiting game physics to perform "advanced techniques" such as the Wavedash and the Shffl is a standard in top-tier competitive tournament play. The primary reason for the immense success of the series is that it features famous characters, worlds, and properties from many other well-established video game franchises, primarily franchises created by Nintendo, interacting with each other in a grand tournament. The game characters and worlds featured thus far come from the Mario series (and spin-offs such as the ), the Zelda series, the series, the series, the Star Fox series, the Pokémon series, the series, the games EarthBound and Mother 3, the game Ice Climber, the series, the series of handheld game devices titled Game & Watch, the series, the series, the accessory tor the NES, R.O.B., the series, the series, the series, the series, the game Duck Hunt, and multiple third-party universes ( , , , , , , and ). Just as the inclusion of so many popular franchises help the Super Smash Bros. series command the attention of the game community, the inclusion of obscure franchises in the series helps gain renewed attention for such franchises worldwide, as is certainly the case with the Fire Emblem series. Games *Super Smash Bros.'' - April 26, 1999 *Super Smash Bros. Melee' - December 3, 2001 *Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' - March 9, 2008 *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' - October 3, 2014 (Nintendo 3DS), November 21, 2014 (Wii U) *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''- December 7, 2018 In Super Smash Bros. The first game in the series, Super Smash Bros., can be said to feature much more than a standard universe's worth of content based on the universe introduced in the game itself, compared even to the Mario universe. Bosses None of the following can be considered selectable "characters" (they can't be selected and played as characters without hacking), but they can be considered computer opponents in the game's single player mode. * Master Hand: A giant floating right-hand glove, this entity is described as the imaginary link between the real world and the Smash Bros. tournaments and can be considered the end-all, be-all host of the series. He features a voice that is heard calling out the names of combatants on the character select screen, as well as calling the status of matches before, during, and after matches, so he can be considered the narrator of the series as well. He functions as the "final boss" of the game in that the final match of the single player mode pits the player's character against Master Hand in a 1-on-1 duel. He fights with a variety of unique movements and motions, and instead of a percentage meter, he carries a "traditional" health meter that lowers when taking damage from opponents, and reducing it to zero will defeat him and end the game in success for the player. Team Characters * Fighting Polygon Team: The "generic fighter grunts" of the game, these are purple, untextured, blocky entities whose shapes and motions are modeled vaguely after the proper fighters in the game. They appear only in the game's single-player mode in two stages: The Race to the Finish stage, in which three of them are obstacles in the player's path to the finish, and in the subsequent Fighting Polygon Team stage, where the player must battle a total of 30 of them as easy-to-KO opponents in a Multi-Man Melee/Brawl-style match. There are twelve varieties of Fighting Polygons, just as there are twelve distinctive fighters in the game. Stages The game features a lot of environments thematically original to the game itself, and none of these are selectable in the game's multi-player mode (hacking aside); they are only available as single-player content. The following stages would work as multiplayer stages if they were available in the multiplayer mode: *'Master Hand's Residence': The "final battle arena" of the game, this flat, featureless platform is where the last stage of the game pits the player's character against the enemy Master Hand. It is quite literally the SSB version of Melee's Final Destination stage, but it is not identified in this game by the name given here. The stage takes place in outer space. *'Fighting Polygon Stage': This simply-laid-out stage right before the single player mode's final bout is likewise quite literally the SSB version of Melee's Battlefield stage, but the game does not give the stage the name. Three evenly-laid-out platforms above the big ground platform constitute the balanced battleground where the player's character must battle thirty separate Fighting Polygon opponents. *'Metal Cave': A small and simple stage consisting of a big platform with a small platform above it, this is the single-player stage where the battle against Metal Mario takes place. It is based on the Metal Cave from Super Mario 64, in which Mario would find the Green P Switch. The following stages are more "mini-game"-centric stages featured as single-player content: *'Target Test': Twelve separate maze-like stages are accessible as single-player Target Test challenges in the Target Test mode. There is one stage for each character, and it is specifically constructed to test the character's ability to attack all ten targets in the stage as fast as possible in the time limit. The character will be required to go through his respective Target Test stage early in the game's main single-player mode. *'Board the Platforms': Likewise, twelve separate maze-like stages are accessible as single-player Board the Platform challenges in the Board the Platform mode. There is one stage for each character, and it is specifically constructed to test the character's ability to jump onto all ten yellow platforms in the stage as fast as possible in the time limit. The character will be required to go through his respective Board the Platform stage later in the game's main single-player mode. *'Race to the Finish': This five-story stage is a single-player mini-game where the character must race from the upper left to the lower right of the stage and reach the end as fast as possible within the time limit, while avoiding obstacles such as floating bumpers, rolling bombs, and three computer-controlled Fighting Polygon opponents. Items A large proportion of the game's items are original to the game itself. *'Beam Sword': A powerful energy sword, this bludgeoning weapon carries sound effects similar to a Lightsaber in the Star Wars movie franchise in the Japanese version of the game, but it was changed for the U.S. release, possibly to avoid copyright trouble. *'Home-Run Bat': This bludgeoning item is the most potentially deadly offensive measure in the game; while normally featuring unremarkable power with standard attacks, a Smash Attack with the Bat carries so much knockback that it often causes a One-Hit KO to the target, regardless of how healthy the opponent is. Some consider it a property native to the , but Melee's Trophy Gallery identifies the bat as having made its first game appearance in the original Smash and not EarthBound. *'Fan': The polar opposite to the Home-Run Bat and the Hammer, the Fan is weak enough that picking it up may be considered a handicap. While it can attack extremely quickly, it does tiny damage and offers no knockback, so it is not considered a helpful item. However, if thrown at an opponent, it will have potent vertical knockback. *'Bumper': A unique item not seen in the sequel (but spiritually replaced by the Flipper), the thrown Bumper creates an obstacle on the ground that knocks back any opponent that touches it, and the bumper in response slides in the opposite direction. If another opponent gets in its way, the process repeats. The Bumper returned in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *'Ray Gun': This item is the standard projectile weapon, firing laser beams that do good knockback. Melee describes it as having originated in this game, contrary to the popular belief that it originates from the Star Fox universe. *'Crate': One of the game's four Item-containment units, the crate is by far the biggest. It is a giant wooden box with the Smash symbol on it, and it can be picked up, carried, and hurled at opponents as a projectile. When it crashes into the ground, it splinters and up to three items contained inside can appear. *'Barrel': Another item that can contain items within, the Barrel is somewhat less large and may contain less items than the Crate, but as a hurled weapon it can roll on its side before breaking. Some consider it a property native to the Donkey Kong franchise, but Melee's Trophy Gallery identifies the barrel as having made its first game appearance in the original Smash and not Donkey Kong. (Not to be confused with Melee's Barrel Cannon item). *'Capsule': This pill-shaped item contains a single item inside. It can be thrown as a fast projectile and will sometimes explode. *'Egg': This is a white egg that acts just like a Capsule. Some consider it a property native to the Pokémon franchise, especially considering that Eggs are scattered about by the appearance of the Pokémon Chansey, but Melee's Trophy Gallery identifies the Egg as having made its first game appearance in the original Smash and not Pokémon. All four of the game's item-containment units have a chance that they contain an explosive rather than an item, so these units can sometimes be used as Bob-ombs. Music These are the main musical tracks unique to the game found within the Sound Test: *'1': The music heard during the opening cinema movie, this is fast-paced music interspersed with parts of track 45. *'2': Low-key music heard during the How to Play segment. *'3': Very discreet music heard in the Characters and VS Records sub-menus. *'4': Extremely discreet "music" heard on the game's main menu screen. *'25': This music plays on the match complete screen after one of the 10 character victory fanfare tracks plays for the winning character. *'28': Low-key music heard while playing the Training mode. *'32': Climactic battle music heard in the final battle against Master Hand. *'33': Music heard on any of the Break the Targets and the Board the Platforms stages. *'35': Discrete, low key music played at the score display screen following the Master Hand battle. *'38': Synthesized battle music heard on the battle against the Fighting Polygons. *'39': Heavy techno music that plays when battling Metal Mario in Single-player mode. *'45': An original composition that is one of the main themes of both the game and the overall Super Smash Bros. series. It is heard throughout the ending credits. There are also many short pieces counted as "music" heard in response to in-game occurrences. These tracks original to the game itself include 29, 30, 31, 34, 36, 37, 40, 41, 42, 43, and 44. In Super Smash Bros. Melee The sequel to Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee, is noted for being an immensely larger game than its predecessor, and the amount of original properties featured in the game is seemingly increased proportionally. Bosses Like in the previous game, none of the game's characters are considered true "characters" in that they aren't selectable for play (without hacking, anyway). These all make specific appearances as single-player opponents. * Master Hand: The "master of ceremonies" and "narrator" of the series returns in Melee as a "final boss" enemy like before, but it certainly is no longer the only one. With a slightly redesigned look and some new moves, Master Hand is otherwise not much different as a final boss of the game's Classic Single-Player mode, though he can perform some two-on-one moves with his newly introduced "twin", Crazy Hand. * Crazy Hand: The "twin brother" of Master Hand, Crazy Hand is a left hand and is a "hidden boss" in the game. It is described as the embodiment of a child who derives pleasure from destroying his creations, as opposed to Master Hand's will to play around. In the final bout of Classic mode on Normal, Hard, or Very Hard difficulty, when Master Hand has had over half of his hit points depleted, Crazy Hand will erratically enter the battle and join the fight, making it a two-on-one battle. Crazy Hand features at least three of his own unique attacks, and the two "Hand Bros" will occasionally perform a special two-hand super attack together. If the player can beat both enemies in the match, an extra Crazy Hand KO bonus will be achieved. Both "Hand Bros." can also be fought at Event Match 50. * Giga Bowser: One of the most sensational entities in the Smash Bros. series, this colossus of a fighter is a heavily enlarged, powered-up, and mutated version of the Mario character Bowser, himself the heftiest fighter in the standard Melee roster. Giga Bowser, whose body is proportionally different to Bowser, has larger horns, and has a manic expression on his face, is a hidden final boss in the game's Adventure Mode. At Normal difficulty or above, when the Adventure Mode has been beaten in under 18 minutes and the final Bowser enemy has been KO-ed, Giga Bowser will appear to fight, and if defeated, the Giga Bowser KO bonus and the Giga Bowser trophy will be gained. In his Adventure Mode appearance he receives an enormous handicap; Giga Bowser also appears in Event Match 51, with less of a handicap. Team Characters * Fighting Wire Frames: The spiritual successors to the Fighting Polygon Team, these easily KO'ed opponents are just what their name suggests: pink wire-frame models of fighters without special talents. Their insides feature a vague skeletal and organ system, however, and a red Smash-universe symbol resides where each Wire Frame's face should be. Unlike the Fighting Polygons, however, the Wire Frames come only in two varieties: Male and Female. Male Wire Frames feature the body structure and movement/attack style of Captain Falcon/Ganondorf while the females have Zelda's. They appear in the Adventure Mode, Multi-Man Melee mode, and some Event Matches. Other NPCs The Sandbag from the Home-Run Contest mode might be considered a character because it registers damage as an opponent, and can even be played as when the game is hacked, though it has no moveset past movement and a single jump. There is also a character named NONE which can be selected when the game's debug mode is selected. It is most likely a removed testing character, as the game crashes upon selecting it as a character or as an CPU. Stages The game features even more environments thematically original to the game itself than the previous game. The two Multiplayer-friendly stages that follow, however, are indeed unlockable for selection. *'Special Stages: Battlefield': The Fighting Polygon Stage from Super Smash Bros. returns with its popularized name of Battlefield. It is the site of many stages and events such as the Multi-Man Melee competitions, and is where Fighting Wire Frames are always fought. For its basic, standard layout, the stage is very popular. It is interesting to note that the emblem for this stage is not the regular Smash emblem, but rather an emblem that appears shattered. *'Special Stages: Final Destination': The Master Hand's Residence arena returns as the "final battle arena" of the game. The flat, featureless platform is where many single-player boss encounters take place, and it is also among the most popular stages for use in tournaments. It floats through outer space, then seems to travel through a wormhole where it will then appear in an earth-like world where landscapes are visible in the background. The following stages are more "mini-game"-centric stages featured as single-player content: *'Target Test': Like in the previous game, each character has his or her own separate maze-like stage that is accessible as a single-player Target Test challenge in the Target Test mode. There is one stage for each character, and it is specifically constructed to test the character's ability to attack all ten targets in the stage as fast as possible in the time limit. The character will be required to go through his respective Target Test stage early in the game's Classic mode. A total of 25 target test stages reside in the game for normal play; a 26th is locked away, however, available only through hacking. This stage belongs to Sheik but it was cut for some reason. *'Race to the Finish': The spiritual successor to the previous game's Race to the Finish, this stage is laid out much differently; it is now a left-to-right path dotted with potential exits, and the character aims to get as close to the end as possible in the time limit. *'Trophy Collector': This bonus stage in Classic mode is a mini-game where a platform has a container of sorts in the middle, and three trophies will fall down from the sky. The character is to try and attack the falling trophies so they will fall into the container, in order to earn them, and collecting all three will yield the Collector bonus. *'All-Star Teleporter': This grassland environment is the hub between matches in the All-Star Mode. It contains three Heart Containers, a portal in the center that transports you to the next bout, and in the background the progress of the All-Star Mode is displayed; trophies of the opponents defeated thus far stand on the ground, while portraits of the next opponents are displayed in the air above. This features music from the Kirby series. *'Home-run Stadium': This baseball stadium is the site of the Home-Run Contest mini-game. On an elevated platform, the Sandbag resides, and in ten seconds the character must damage it without knocking it off the platform, then use the nearby Home-Run Bat to send Sandbag flying east, where the distance traveled is recorded. The stage seems to stretch on endlessly to the east. Like the previous game, there are some environments that can be seen only through hacking. Test is very intriguing; it is a very wide white-ground stage with several aerial platforms shaped differently. Like the previous Kirby Beta Stage 2, this is clearly the "testing ground" the developers used during development. The background actually features a photograph of a pub. Hidden in the game's Debug menu are the titles of two other stages that crash the game when selected: 10-2 and DUMMY. DUMMY can be opened up with a special hack, however, and the stage reveals itself to be completely empty, black space without any death-line borders. For fun, some players like to hack in death lines and activate an infinite double-jumping hack to allow for a completely aerial bout. Items Compared to the characters and stages, Melee's collection of original items is not much different at all from its predecessor. *'Beam Sword': Returns from Smash as a bludgeoning weapon, but the length of its blade now changes based on the power of the attack swinging it. Its power and knockback have been degraded to a large degree. *'Home-Run Bat': Returns from Smash essentially unaltered. *'Fan': Returns from Smash essentially unaltered. *'Ray Gun': Returns from Smash without a lighting effect. *'Food': A new item that randomly spawns as tiny health-replenishers. There are 27 varieties of food in the game, and they restore usually 3% or so health per item. *'Party Ball': A new containment unit, this is a big yellow ball that can be carried and hurled like the other containment units, but after it is thrown it will float up, make a noise, and open up to drop a bunch of stuff. Sometimes it drops random items, sometimes it drops a load of Food, and sometimes it drops Bob-ombs. *'Crate': Returns from Smash, now when picked up Donkey Kong isn't the only one who can move, but almost everyone moves slowly and only Donkey Kong can jump. *'Barrel': Returns from Smash, now when picked up Donkey Kong isn't the only one who can move, but almost everyone moves slowly and only Donkey Kong can jump. *'Capsule': Returns from Smash essentially unaltered. *'Egg': Returns from Smash essentially unaltered. *'Flipper': A new addition to the items of Smash, it was made to replace the Bumper. Music *'0: Opening': The music heard during Melee's opening FMV, this is the official theme song of the game, orchestrated with slight bits of chorus. *'51: Metal Battle': Fast and heavy music that plays whenever your character in Single Player is set up against a metal opponent. *'52: Battlefield': A techno remix of the Menu 1 music, this is heard as the primary track on the Battlefield stage outside the Multi-Man Melee mode, and in the Race to the Finish mode. *'53: Final Destination': This is a climactic orchestration of the ending credits music of the original SSB, used as primary "final match" music only on the Final Destination stage. *'54: Menu 1': The epically orchestrated music heard as the primary track in Melee's menu screens. This has been remixed as stage music for Battlefield (SSBB) in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *'55: Menu 2': A more laid back track heard as the secondary track in the menu screens of Melee. It is a medley of the official Super Smash Bros. Melee opening theme and Menu 1. *'56: How to Play': Music heard when you view the How to Play video within Melee's Archives section. *'57: Targets!': The techno music heard in almost all characters Target Test stages, as well as the Home-Run Contest. *'58: Multi-Man Melee 1': Synthesized rock variant of the opening theme, heard half the time in the Multi-Man Melee mode, and also as the secondary track of Battlefield in Vs. mode. *'59: Multi-Man Melee 2': A more fast-paced rock variant of the opening theme, heard half the time in the Multi-Man Melee mode, and also as the secondary track of Final Destination in Vs. mode. *'61: Tournament 1': Heavy music heard half the time outside of battle during a Tournament Melee. *'62: Tournament 2': Heavy music heard half the time outside of battle during a Tournament Melee. *'63: Trophy': Soft synthesized menu music heard at the Trophy Lottery and the Trophy Collector. *'78: Warning Siren': Troubling music heard during the part of the Adventure mode that occurs in the Brinstar Escape Shaft. In addition, a lot of tracks original to the Smash Bros. series are listed as "music", but do not loop and are merely short pieces meant to signify occurrences. These include 64: Classic Intro, 65: Adventure Intro, 66: Stage Clear 1, 67: Stage Clear 2, 68: Continue, 69: Game Over, 70: New Trophy!, 71: Rare Trophy, 72: Challenger!, 73: New Feature 1, 74: New Feature 2, 75: New Feature 3, and 79: Ending. There is also a remix of Track 53 that plays only when battling Giga Bowser on Final Destination. Full Trophy List *Master Hand *Crazy Hand *Giga Bowser *Fighting Wire Frames *Male Wire Frame *Female Wire Frame *Food *Ray Gun *Beam Sword *Home-Run Bat *Fan *Party Ball *Crate *Barrel *Capsule *Egg *Smash Coins *Target *Sandbag *Battlefield *Final Destination In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Plenty of things introduced in the Super Smash Bros. series not introduced elsewhere have been confirmed for Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Most prominent among them is a major new single-player mode of the game called The Subspace Emissary, a side-scrolling Adventure Mode game where characters are to contend with the machinations of an interdimensional force called the Subspace Army. Characters As before, there are no original characters that have been revealed to be officially playable. The following distinctive entities make big appearances of some sort: *'Sandbag': Sandbag reprises his role in the Home Run Contest, as well as appearing in the Wi-Fi loading screen, dubbed the Waiting Room. In both modes, he acts the same as he did in Melee: being completely immobile and living up to his name as a punching bag. Like all other characters, he appears more detailed than he did in Melee. *'Master Hand': Reprises his role as the boss of the Classic Mode, as well as making an appearance in the Subspace Emissary Adventure Mode. *'Crazy Hand': Reprises his role as Master Hand's partner in Classic Mode, though he does not appear in the Subspace Emissary. *'Tabuu': The final boss of the Subspace Emissary. Common Enemies In The Subspace Emissary, characters are to contend with all sorts of common enemies, with many classes and distinctive builds of generic enemies and obstacles new to the Smash Bros. universe seen in screenshots and trailers. The most famous example is a type of dark robot that was shown on Super Smash Bros. DOJO!! in both updates and a mini-trailer, and later identified as the Primid. R.O.B.s are also seen as henchmen whose purpose is to detonate weapons of the Army called Subspace Bombs. However, the R.O.B. is not a Super Smash Bros. universe property because it has appeared in many other games as well as a real-life product. Bosses Of the ten bosses in Brawl (all fought in the Boss Battles Mode), five are original characters, while the other five hail from other game franchises: *Duon *Galleom *Master Hand *Crazy Hand *Tabuu Team Characters *'Fighting Alloy Team': The spiritual successors to the first games' Fighting Polygon Team and Melee's Fighting Wire Frames. This time around, they come in four distinct types: Red Alloy, Blue Alloy, Yellow Alloy, and Green Alloy, having the movesets of Captain Falcon, Zelda, Mario, and Kirby, respectively. They are only appear in the Multi-Man Brawl mode. Stages * Battlefield: The earliest stage revealed for this game is a newly visually designed version of the Battlefield stage from Melee, with natural and architectural elements and floating above an expansive canyon below. It goes through a day and night cycle. * Final Destination: Like Battlefield before it, Final Destination has been visually redesigned for Brawl. It still serves as the location of the battle against Master Hand. Unlike the previous game, this and Battlefield are considered starter stages. Items *'Smash Ball': Likely the most important item of all, the Smash Ball can be picked up by a character, and that character will be able to perform a spectacular move unique to that character called a Final Smash. *'Assist Trophy': A special trophy that, when grabbed, brings a random helper into the battle for a short period of time. While technically a Smash Bros. item, its main purpose is to summon characters from various other Nintendo franchises. *'Gooey Bomb': A spherical explosive encased in a gooey bubble. It is a variant on the old Motion-sensor Bomb in that it is an explosive that can be thrown at something, it will stick to it, and explode after a certain period of time. The Gooey Bomb, however, can stick to characters the bomb is thrown at, and it has a chance to transfer between characters when characters pass by each other. *'Cracker Launcher': A large cylindrical cannon that launches firework projectiles. Unlike most projectile items, it can be aimed vertically. *'Bumper': The classic bumping item from the original Super Smash Bros. finally makes a return appearance with the same functionality and the added function of being able to be placed in midair like Melee's Flipper. *'Smoke Ball': A slightly-damaging device that emits thick smoke to distract and disorient combatants. It can be picked up and thrown again while it's emitting its contents. It can also be stuck to players. *'Timer': A stopwatch that slows down other players. Sometimes it backfires and slows down the character that picked it up, or everything (including stage obstacles). *'Blast Box': An new type of heavy item that explodes when attacked enough. It detonates instantly when hit by a fire or explosive attack. These have very high knockback when detonated. *'Crate': Returns from Melee, although it comes in several varieties now, any of which may be on wheels. *'Barrel': Returns from Melee seemingly unaltered. *'Home-run Bat': Returns from Melee, although the wind up time for the Smash Attack is much longer. *'Beam Sword': Returns from Melee seemingly unaltered. *'Party Ball': Returns from Melee seemingly unaltered. Music *'Super Smash Bros. Main Theme': The game's main theme, composed by Nobuo Uematsu. Is used on the menu. *'Menu 1': A rearranged version of Melee's Menu 1 music is used on the stage Battlefield. *'Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Menu 1': *'Super Smash Bros. Melee - Menu 1': Plays on the Main Menu. *'Super Smash Bros. Melee - Menu 2': *'Battlefield': The main theme for the Battlefield stage. *'Battlefield Ver. 2': Plays on the stage Battlefield. *'Super Smash Bros. Melee - Battlefield': Plays on the stage Battlefield. *'Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Final Destination': The main theme for the Final Destination stage. *'Super Smash Bros. Melee - Final Destination': Plays on the stage Final Destination. *'Super Smash Bros. Melee - Giga Bowser Theme': Plays on the stage Final Destination. This song also plays during Bowser's Classic Mode credits. *'Super Smash Bros. - Credits Theme': A remix of the oiginal Super Smash Bros's credit theme that plays on Final Destination. *'Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Adventure Map': *'Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Step: Plains': *'Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Step: Caves': *'Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Boss Theme': *'Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Final Boss Theme': *'Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Target Smash!!': *'Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Tournament': *'Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Tournament Setup': *'Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Trophy Mode': *'Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Coin Launcher': *'Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Trophy Collection': *'Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Stage Builder': *'Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Sticker Center / Album / Chronicle': *'Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Wi-Fi Waiting Room': *'Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Brawl Results Screen': *'Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Classic Results Screen': *'Super Smash Bros. Brawl - All-Star Results Screen': *'Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Credits': A remix of songs of all three games, with Super Smash Bros's opening theme and credits, Super Smash Bros. Melee's Menu theme (albeit only a piece of), main theme, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl's main theme with a "slightly more lively ending", in that order. *'Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Cruel Brawl': Plays on the stage Battlefield during Cruel Brawl. This is the only song that cannot be unlocked for Battlefield in VS. Mode, Stage Builder, or the Sound Test. Trophies See main article, List of SSBB trophies *Primid *Sword Primid *Scope Primid *Fire Primid *Boom Primid *Metal Primid *Big Primid *Glunder *Greap *Roader *Spaak *R.O.B *Master Hand *Crazy Hand *Subspace Bomb *Ancient Minister *Trophy Stand *Assist Trophy *Sliding Box *Cracker Launcher *Gooey Bomb *Bumper *Smoke Ball *Smash Ball *Barrel *Crate *Capsule *Food *Banana Peel *Sandbag *Timer *Beam Sword *Ray Gun *Fan *Motion-Sensor Bomb *Party Ball In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Characters *'Mii Fighter': The Mii Fighters are Miis which are revealed during the Nintendo Digital Event during E3 2014. There are three versions of the Mii Fighter: the , the , and the . While not created for the Smash Universe, Mii Fighters use the Smash Bros. symbol and a new victory theme based on a remix of the Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U theme, making them the first playable representatives of the Super Smash Bros. universe. :*' ': The close combat specialist, Mii Brawlers fight with not only their fists but use their feet, knees, elbows and even heads to inflict damage on their foes. They have one projectile attack in the form of Shot Put. :*' ': The weapon specialist, Mii Swordfighters not only use their swords but a variety of classical weaponry like shurikens and chakrams to skillfully deal with enemies. :*' ': The ranged specialist, Mii Gunners use their arm cannon to utilise all sorts of ranged attacks to the point where even some of their Smash attacks are ranged. Bosses *'Master Hand': Reprises his roll as the final boss in Classic Mode. *'Crazy Hand': Reprises his roll as Master Hand's partner in Classic Mode, and this time, he shares his HP with him. *'Master Core': A brand new secret true final boss to Classic Mode made for this game. It takes on many forms, including a large humanoid creature, a scorpion monster, a group of swords, and finally a shadow clone of the player's own character. Fighting Team Characters * Fighting Mii Team: A team of Mii characters that appear in Classic Mode as well as Multi-Man mode. The Mii's appear as Mii characters that are registered in the game and in the player's personal Mii Maker. They appear in Stage 5 of the 3DS version, and in Stage 6 of the Wii U version. The Mii's can appear as any type of Mii Fighter. All Mii's appear wearing a black version of the default Mii Fighter outfit, however with some changes, such as a large white "M" in the center of the shirt. Like every other Multi-Man characters, the Mii's can not grab ledges or use special moves, except with the added ability of using smash attacks. Stages Both Versions *'Battlefield': Battlefield is returning in both Nintendo 3DS and Wii U versions of the game. It has slightly different aesthetics and a completely different background from the Brawl version, while it maintains the day to night transitioning. Compared to the Wii U version, the 3DS version has simpler, less detailed textures and a different background. *'Final Destination': Final Destination is also returning in both versions, complete with the usual psychedelic background imagery and single futuristic platform. A new feature is that Final Destination can take on the form of other stages in the game, adopting their overall aesthetics and music while retaining its basic single-platform layout. Wii U Version *'Big Battlefield': A largely expanded version of this game's rendition of the series ever-famous Battlefield stage is precisely designed for the all-new 8-Player Smash mode used exclusively for the Wii U version. It can still be used for standard matches. Items *'Smash Ball': The Smash Ball returns and functions the same as in Brawl. *'Assist Trophy': The Assist Trophy returns. The roster for Assist Trophies has changed somewhat from Brawl; some have returned, while new ones were introduced and some old ones were removed from the roster. One former Assist Trophy became a playable fighter in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Furthermore, the capsule that hold the Assist Trophies has been redesigned, and is now multicolored. *'Crates': Crates return in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, with the futuristic crate now sporting a new design, with the Smash logo on the sides, while the present crate has been given a lid and no horizontal ribbons on the sides. *'Rolling Crates': Rolling crates return in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U containing the same design changes as the regular crates. *'Barrels': Barrels are also included in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U with both the futuristic and present crates given new designs. *'Capsule': The Capsule is back with a new design, being shorter in height with a greater width. *'Party Ball': The Party Ball returns as an item, working identically to Brawl. *'Blast Box': The Blast Box returns as an item, working identically to Brawl. *'Sandbag': Sandbag returns as an item, working identically to Brawl. He also returns to its role as Home-Run Contest's Target and Waiting Room's training dummy. *'Food': Food returns as an item, now containing a more variable choices of food that are edible. *'Timer': Returns from Brawl now having much more rounded design. Unlike in Brawl, knockback is now slowed down. *'Beam Sword': Returns as an item from Brawl, now given a new design which is based off its design from Melee. *'Home-Run Bat': The Home-Run Bat returns and has been redesigned, now being a black aluminum bat. *'Ray Gun': Like other returning Smash items, the Ray Gun has been redesigned as well, sporting a noticeably less realistic look. *'Drill': The Drill appears as a new item. *'Motion-Sensor Bomb': The Motion-Sensor Bomb item returns in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U and has been given a completely new design, much like the other returning items. *'Gooey Bomb': The Gooey Bomb returns and functions the same as in Brawl. *'Smoke Ball': The Smoke Ball returns and functions the same as in Brawl. *'Bumper': The bumper returns with a red redesign. *'Team Healer': The Team Healer item returns and has been given a slightly new redesign. Music *'Menu' *'Battlefield' *'Final Destination' *'Results Display Screen' *'Credits (Super Smash Bros.)' *'Credits (Smash Bros.): Ver. 2' *'How to Play' *'Menu (Melee)' *'Menu (Melee)' *'Menu (Melee): Ver. 2' *'Menu 2 (Melee)' *'Final Destination (Melee)' *'Multi Man Melee 2 (Melee)' *'Metal Battle (Melee)' *'Boss Battle (Melee)' *'Giga Bowser (Melee)' *'Trophies (Melee)' *'Menu (Brawl)' *'Battlefield (Brawl)' *'Battlefield Ver. 2 (Brawl)' *'Online Practice Stage (Brawl)' *'Final Destination (Brawl)' *'Cruel Smash (Brawl)' *'Boss Battle Song 1 (Brawl)' *'Boss Battle Song 2 (Brawl)' *'Trophy Gallery (Brawl)' *'Home-Run Contest' *'Multi-Man Smash' *'Final Destination Ver. 2' *'Master Hand' *'Master Core' *'Master Fortress: First Wave' *'Master Fortress: Second Wave' *'Classic: Map' *'Classic: Results Screen' *'Classic: Final Results' *'Classic: Fail' *'Master Orders: Ticket Selection' *'Master Orders: Reward' *'Crazy Orders: Ticket Selection' *'Crazy Orders: Final Battle Victory' *'Crazy Orders: Final Battle Defeat' *'Events' *'Smash Tour: Map' *'Online Practice Stage' *'All-Star Rest Area' *'Trophy Blast' *'Gallery/Hoard' *'Trophy Shop' *'Trophy Rush' *'Replay/Album/Records' *'Credits' *'Victory! Mii Fighters': The victory theme for the Mii characters, it is based on the first few notes from the main theme of the game. Trophies Both Versions 3DS Version Wii U Version *Omega Blitz *Final Edge *Full Blast *Coins (Coin Smash) *CD In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Category:Super Smash Bros. universe Category:Universes Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. Melee Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Super Smash Bros. 3DS/Wii U